japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Kiyama Hiroto
Kiyama Hiroto (基山 ヒロト) is one of the supporting characters. He was the captain and forward of The Genesis in season two. But in season three he was a forward, and midfielder of Inazuma Japan. He reappeared in Inazuma Eleven GO as Kira Hiroto (吉良 ヒロト). Background Kiyama was born on the day of September 16th as an orphan. He is shown to be a very caring person, especially to his adoptive father and adoptive sister. Including to the rest of his friends from Ohisama En. Personality When he first appears in the series, he seems to be a mysterious and shy person, as he secretly kept watching the matches and training going on in Raimon. But later on he is shown to be a caring person especially for his father, older sister and siblings. In episode 61, when his father told him to release the limiter, which is a device to hold back the power they have actually gained through training, he hesitated and didn't seem to want to do it. If the limiter was released, it would grant the person's body a lot of inhumane strength, but would result in cramping of the muscles and other physical discomforts which could kill them, to which Hitomiko related to, by stating that "their bodies will break until their insides fall apart". Hiroto refused to use it as it would hurt his teammates' body. Because of his hesitation, his father made Ulvida the captain for the second half of the game against Raimon. Later on when he comes into Inazuma Japan he is shown to be very kind. For example in episode 100 he happily promises Kogure to go camping with everyone someday, as there are some nice places for camping in Liocott Island. He also showed his kind and gentle personality when Hijikata, Endou and Kidou tried to help The Kingdom into playing their real soccer. They sneaked in Garshield's mansion, and stole the data from his main system computer about the plan to take over the world. Appearance He has bright red hair, and bright teal eyes, with a very pale skin tone. In his first appearance, he wears a long sleeve orange jacket, with a dark purple shirt beneath, and had his red hair straight with one bang in front of his face. When he appears as the captain of The Genesis his hair is raised up except for the bangs. In season 3, his hairstyle changes yet again. It is more uneven than the earlier hairstyles but still has the one bang infront of his face. Kiyama's first hair style is similar to Kira Hiroto's style. When he was younger his hair was shorter and wore white shirt, green jacket, light green trousers and gray shoes. In the Inazuma Eleven 3 games, Hiroto's casual outfit is not like what it is shown to be in the anime, but it was a dark purple striped t-shirt, with a short sleeve orange unbuttoned t shirt on the outside, serving as a jacket. This outfit was shown in the fifth ending of the original series. Hiroto's GO outfit is revealed to be a gray suit jacket with a white collared light blue shirt underneath. This is fitted with white pants, and brown colored shoes. Hiroto's hair has now changed into a different hairstyle, and it is darker in color. He now notably wears glasses with a black frame. He also got a healthier skin tone. Abilities 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 2 Hiroto made his debut briefly during the match of Raimon against Epsilon at Manyuuji's school, but when Kira Hitomiko looks to where he was, Hiroto wasn't there anymore. He first appears as captain of The Genesis, Gran. He watches most of Raimon's matches secretly, and was first fully introduced in episode 36. In episode 44, after watching Raimon's match with Yokato, he asks Endou if he would like to play soccer with he and his team. Endou becomes surprised and asks when Hiroto had started to play soccer, but then he just ignores it and says that the match will be held at Yokato's field on the next day afternoon. When they arrive at the destination to start the match, it was revealed that his team is The Genesis which is one of the master rank teams of Aliea Gakuen. In episode 45 he along with his teammates had a match against Raimon. During the game Hiroto played without any effort, and was able to score easily against Majin The Hand even without using a hissatsu. When the score was 20-0 to his team, Hiroto used Ryuusei Blade to end the match, which causes Kazemaru and Kurimatsu to leave the team by fear and Fubuki to become unconscious and seriously injured. He then becomes curious about Endou and his way of soccer. He is surprised when even a calm and cool person like Gazel is so pumped up and interested to play against Raimon and Endou. In episode 60, his team fights against Raimon once more, where he quickly made his first goal in the match with Ryuusei Blade, breaking through Tachimukai's Mugen The Hand (although in the game, he stops it with Majin The Hand). In episode 61, as Tsunami helps Tachimukai to rise up again, Hiroto asks to Endou if he finally had understand who is the stronger before return to his teammates company. Later, as the Raimon's captain said to him that his soccer was wrong and only with hard work someone can be really good at soccer, he asks if this is true, claiming that The Genesis is the strongest team. Despite this, after a long fight Raimon finally beats Hiroto and his team by 4-3, and following the after the match, it is revealed that his name is not actually Hiroto, it's the name that belongs to his father's deceased son. Later in that episode, he is taken back to somewhere by the police along with the other surviving Aliea Gakuen students and Coach Hitomiko. Season 3 Hiroto was called in by coach Hibiki along with his best friend Midorikawa to be one of the chosen to become one of Inazuma Japan's members. He was placed in team A, which is Endou's team. During the match he scores the first goal of his team (and season) with Ryuusei Blade. Hiroto was then chosen as one of the sixteen representatives of Japan. In episode 70, he is seen watching an eating competition between Midorikawa and Kabeyama, also along who are watching the fun little competition were Fubuki, Hijikata, Tsunami and Kazemaru. Later, during the morning training, he and Kurimatsu were dribbled past by Kazemaru. After some time, he tried to make a goal with Ryuusei Blade, but wasn't able to pass through Endou's Seigi no Tekken G2. Later, he thinks about Kudou. During the match against Big Waves, Hiroto is one of the Inazuma Japan's members who had the ball stolen from them by Box Lock Defense besides Kidou, Fubuki and Gouenji. After the match against Desert Lion, Hiroto is seen helping Midorikawa in his training, as the latter didn't consider himself as strong enough to play at FFI. During the match against Fire Dragon Hiroto managed to evolve his Ryuusei Blade to the V2 level and with it score the third goal for Inazuma Japan. In episode 89, Hiroto tried to score a goal against Knights of Queen, but his shoot was stopped by Galatyn. When Inazuma Japan was playing against The Empire, because of Endou's absence, he noticed that Inazuma Japan weren't doing their usual play as they were all trying to cover for Endou, Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma's roles by themselves. He helps the team connect their passes. He then takes over as temporary captain after Kazemaru gets injured and scores Inazuma Japan's first and only goal during the match, along with Gouenji and Toromaru with their new hissatsu technique, Grand Fire. In the match against Unicorn, he, along with Gouenji and Toramaru scored a goal with Grand Fire. When he was shooting, he had a captain mark on his left arm. In episode 100, he practices in the woods to try to become more flexible as he thinks that his dribble wouldn't be effective against Orpheus's defense. Later, he runs into Kogure, who was running from Someoka after Kogure had pranked him. They have a practice match against two kappa looking boys which helps him develop the flexibility he needs in the match against Orpheus in order to break through its defense. In episode 112, Hiroto helps Endou, Hijikata and Kidou sneak into Brazil's area. He transferred data about Garshield into his pendrive from the main database to hand in to the police. In episode 121, some days before the match against Little Gigant, Fubuki requests Hiroto and Kidou to perform a hissatsu with him, to which they agreed. In episode 123, as Gouenji made the kickoff, he receives a pass from Someoka and proceeds to pass to Kazemaru. He later tried to score a goal with Ryuusei Blade V3, but it was easily blocked by Rococo's God Hand X. After Endou perfected God Catch, he brings out his new hissatsu Tenkuu Otoshi and scores against Rococo, giving the first point to Inazuma Japan. Later he, Fubuki and Kidou used their new hissatsu technique, Big Bang and scored another point against Little Gigant. After winning the FFI, he is last seen reunited with Midorikawa, Saginuma, and his sister - Kira Hitomiko - in the Inazuma Eleven series. 'Inazuma Eleven Go (Anime)' Hiroto made his reappearance in episode 40, where it is shown that he is also a member of Resistance along with Midorikawa. It is mentioned that he is the president of the Kira Company, that is also the reason why he changed his name to Kira. In episode 41, he and Midorikawa are seen having a reunion with the other members of the Resistance about the top secret project of Fifth Sector, "Dragonlink". In episode 42, he is called by Midorikawa, who's says that had discovered what is the Dragonlink's project. He is later seen driving to the Amano Mikado Stadium along with Midorikawa to warn Endou about Dragonlink, stating that the project is terrible. In episode 43, he is seen watching the second half of the match between Raimon and Dragonlink along with Midorikawa, Fudou Akio, Kabeyama Heigorou and Kazemaru Ichirouta. Film Appearances 'Inazuma Eleven movie' In the first Inazuma Eleven movie, he came to the past during the Football Frontier finals to join Raimon, fight against the terrible team Ogre along with Utsunomiya Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fideo, Fubuki Shirou and Kanon at the 10 final minutes of the game. During the match, he made a pass to Kanon in order to score Neo Raimon's second goal. He and Toramaru were badly beaten by a shoot from Sandayuu Mishima. During the last minutes of the game Hiroto uses Ryuusei Blade to make a chain shoot with Kidou and Gouenji's Prime Legend in order to score the last and winning goal. Inazuma Eleven Go movie In the first Inazuma Eleven movie, he came to the past during the Football Frontier finals to join Raimon, fight against the terrible team Ogre along with Utsunomiya Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fideo, Fubuki Shirou and Kanon at the 10 final minutes of the game. During the match, he made a pass to Kanon in order to score Neo Raimon's second goal. He and Toramaru were badly beaten by a shoot from Sandayuu Mishima. During the last minutes of the game Hiroto uses Ryuusei Blade to make a chain shoot with Kidou and Gouenji's Prime Legend in order to score the last and winning goal. Inazuma Eleven GO Vs. Danball Senki W Hiroto appeared along with his team, Inazuma Legend Japan, to play against Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He used Last Death Zone with Fubuki Shirou and Someoka Ryuugo to help destroy the scoreboard so that they could get rid of the LBXs. He later helped Endou Mamoru to use Great The Hand along with the other members. However, they later disappeared due to the purple energy created by Fran. Quotes * Relationships Knownable Relatives *Kira Hitomiko (Sister) Trivia *His birthday is September 16. *He has a character song titled Starline. *He's the first character who broke through a goalkeeper's hissatsu with a normal shot, which was against Endou using Majin The Hand. *In episode 36 in the English version, it was mentioned that Hiroto's last name is actually Hunter. *In the Chrono Stone game, if you Mixi Max Hiroto (young or adult form) with Gran, you will get a recolour very similar to the deceased Kira Hiroto. *In the English version of Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Invasion of the Strongest Army Ogre when Hiroto introduces himself he says "Previously from Genesis Academy". *He is the only character to have the most names/aliases in the series; Kiyama Hiroto, Gran, Kira Hiroto and Kiyama Tatsuya. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Takahiro Mizushima *'English' : ??? :all information on Kiyama Hiroto came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Kiyama_Hiroto Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males